


My Dads are the BEST

by Avery_Fox



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_Fox/pseuds/Avery_Fox
Summary: It's 'Bring your parents to school' day





	My Dads are the BEST

**Author's Note:**

> Quick disclaimer: I know nothing about the Marvel universe apart from a few characters. I have not seen, watched or read the movies or comics so I have no idea if the characters in this story are ooc or not.

Peter Parker held his books close to his chest and lowered his head. Today was ‘Bring your parents to school’ day and, no doubt about it, the verbal bullying would increase dramatically. He looked around to see children with their parents, hugging them and saying their goodbyes as the parents were given a tour around the school before they could join their children in learning. After lunchtime, the rest of the day would be a party celebration with food, music and dancing.

Everyone in his grade knew that Peter had no mother, his parents were gay and both male. This gave them the opportunity to make fun of him and his parents. Some of the students wanted to help him, become friends, maybe, but their own bullying friends had pulled them away from him. Peter didn’t care much when they insulted him, it was when they insulted his parents was when it crossed the line. It took so much self-restraint to stop him from shooting webs at his fellow classmates’ mouth to shut them up.

His fathers, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, had promised Peter they would be there but the soonest would be when the party started. Tony is a very busy man and Steve was at a S.H.I.E.L.D meeting which would probably last hours.

Peter sighed but a smile made its way to his face, ‘I can wait.’

He was going to show those bullies who has the most amazing parents in the world.

~~~~~

“Took you long enough.” Steve looked up from where he was standing to see Tony’s limousine parked in front of him. Tony had the window rolled down and was staring at him with his suit on and his sunglasses placed gently on his head. Brown eyes met blue and Steve laughed.

“Sorry, Tony. I was pulled back by the gang for a few minutes.” Tony’s driver got to the back and opened the door so that Steve could get in. He forgot the last time he had ever ridden in Tony’s limo, he was still amazed at how large it was from both the outside and inside.

“Are you really going to wear that for the party?” Steve asked, breaking the silence. Tony rolled his eyes playfully before responding.

“Never a time where you can’t wear something fancy for a party, sweetheart,” Tony then gritted his teeth, “I’ll show those stereotypical and biased motherfuckers who the real boss is here.”

“Tony! Language!” Steve exasperated, “You’re going to get us kicked out before you could ‘show those bastards’ anything!”

Tony pulled Steve closer to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got this.” He gave a thumbs up and a reassuring smile which meant the chances of him not swearing was just as likely as a rock learning how to fly. Impossible.

~~~~~

Peter awkwardly leaned against the wall as he watched his classmates have fun with their parents. The party was very lively, decorations everywhere and a giant banner which had the words ‘Parents Day Celebration’ on it. The music was blasting and there was a large assortment of food on the tables.

“Hey, dad! Look! It’s the boy with the two dads!” A frequent bully pointed at Peter and snickered. This was followed by almost everyone in the area bursting into laughter.

Peter assumed the parents had imagined Peter’s parents as two men dressed in feminine clothing, acting all dramatic and shit. He wanted to roll his eyes, this type of stereotype was both homophobic and transphobic.

Suddenly, the room grew quiet. Peter looked around to find the reason and he grinned when he did. Standing by the entrance was both of his dads. Steve was standing behind Tony, his tall stature would have blocked the shorter one’s figure after all. He was wearing a simple white collared shirt with a red tie, black trousers and black shoes. His hair neatly brushed back and his face was soft and kind, eyes looking around to find his precious son.

Tony probably stood out the most. He had worn his best suit for his occasion would almost made Peter giggle. His black suit was neat, free of wrinkles of any kind. Covering his eyes were dark sunglasses which made it hard to see his eyes but everyone knew who he was anyway. He was holding his briefcase in hand, which really wasn’t needed, and a black earpiece was in his ear in case of emergencies, again, not needed. His head was tilted back a bit to show everyone who was the true leader in the room.

“Excuse me,” Steve spoke up. You could see the utter excitement in the eyes of the children and the obvious shock shown on the parents’ faces, their eyes were wide and mouth open, “Do you know where Peter Parker is?”

All eyes turned towards the lone boy who stood by the side. Steve beamed and quickly walked over to Peter. Steve ruffled Peter’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. After a few seconds, Tony made his way down, giving off an aura that totally did not scream ‘Move out of the fucking way, peasants.’

“How have you been, Petey?” Steve asked, kneeling down. Peter giggled and hugged Steve.

“Better now that you’re here with dad.” Tony smiled and patted the boy’s back. He turned to the gaping audience and smirked. 

“Continue your business, motherfuckers.” He followed that line with the middle finger.

“Tony!! STOP!”

Peter’s face was bright and his eyes were twinkling, a large grin on his face, ‘My dads are the absolute best!’

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a comic strip I found in Google Images


End file.
